Unbelievable
by JudaiKeshi
Summary: Silver watched him as he threw his hat on the couch, then followed by lifting his sweater off over his head and proceeded to shove the fabric up the black shirt he wore underneath. Silver wondered what Gold was doing... . PreciousmetalShipping.


**Unbelievable, how things can be so confusing then so clear in an instant.**

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this.'_

As bright and as delightful the day was, the sun shining the grass green, birds chirping and bugs humming, this didn't lighten Silver's mood. He's just been asked out by Crystal and not knowing what to do he had left her without an answer. Of course he liked Crystal, she was a strong woman and he respected that about her. But the problem was that his heart called for another, but alas, not just any other. Silver had never found himself questioning his sexuality before, but lately he noticed things tended to heat up when _he_ was around, a simple touch and his face would burn like hellfire. So now Silver found himself seeking advice from perhaps the one person that could make things right.

Gold. The very same boy that was the reason for his confusion.

He had never sunk so low as to seek his help, an idiot perhaps, but he seemed to have some knowledge of matters of the heart. But what was it he wanted form him? Guidance? Advice? Reassurance? Or perhaps it was answers he wanted. Answers he himself could not obtain.

Striding along the path that led to Gold's abode, lost in thought, he arrived at his destination sooner than expected. Now standing at the front door, with an all but happy look plastered on his features, he hesitated before knocking, feeling his dignity slip away with every tap. The seconds passed by, wondering if he should flee while he still had the chance, nervousness beginning to creep up on him. However he held his ground deciding that he would indeed finish what he started, with as much dignity as possible.

Silver heard a crash from the other side of the door and he raised an eyebrow in response. Soon after, the door swung open to reveal a slightly annoyed and embarrassed Gold, who it seemed had tripped on his way to the door, breaking a vase in the process. Typical. Shaking it off he proceeded to welcome Silver.

"Silver buddy! What's up?" He said with a smile on his face.

"..." Silver breathed deeply. "I need... your help." That proved to be more difficult than he thought.

"Um" Gold was slightly taken aback by Silver's response "Sure dude, come in."

Silver stepped inside and motioned towards the mess on the ground. "I'll clean it up later" he said simply. Also typical. And went to sit on the couch, Silver followed suit.

"How can I be of service?" Gold mocked. This caused Silver's eyebrow to twitch and but stayed silent as Gold was watched expectantly. His cheeks flushing ever so slightly under his golden gaze.

"I have.. a problem." He proclaimed.

"I'm listening."

With a sigh Silver let the information spill, "It's Crystal, She asked me out."

Gold blinked, "Really? How's that a problem?" There was a strange tone in his voice. Was he... jealous?

"It's not." Silver suppressed the sudden urge to kill himself. "I do like her... but the problem is that I like someone else more, but..." he breathed deeply again. "... I don't think I could be with.. said person." Silver really hated himself right now. He sounded like such a pussy, all in front of 'said person'.

Gold thought for a moment, "Is it blue? I bet it's Blue! You've always been fond of her, AND she's older than you so that's why you feel like you can't be with her!" Gold seemed pleased with his deduction skills. Idiot, Silver rolled his eyes.

"Can you help me or not?" Gold broke out of his self instated glory.

"Sure I can, I'm GOLD, remember?" Then he thought for a moment "Hmm, I know let's do a role play! You'll be you and I'll be Crys."

Silver questioned why he came to him in the first place. But nonetheless he stood up as Gold did and watched him as he threw his hat on the couch, then followed by lifting his sweater off over his head, then proceeded to shove the fabric up the black shirt he wore underneath. Silver wondered what he was doing.... but all became clear as he positioned it at his chest and began to bounce it up and down with his hands. Silver grabbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. Once again he felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. He regained his composure and opened his eyes to find Gold, his eyes half closed, all his weight on one leg, one hand on his hip and the other hand supporting his newly aquired 'breasts', his impression of Crystal. Silver even had to suppress a laugh at this sight. Gold began to move towards him, swinging his hips and pushing his chest forward.

"So Silver, thought about what I asked you yet?" His tried, and failed, to imitate Crystal's voice, making it overly lust filled as he approached Silver with his mouth hanging open and his tongue licking his lips. Silver tried desperately to suppress the growing redness on his cheeks. When he didn't respond Gold broke out of character.

"C'mon Silver, do you want my help or not?"

"F-fine. Umm, yes Crys I have thought about it and..." Gold was back in character making Silver somewhat flustered as he attempted to play along with Gold's antics.

"Yes? And...?" He was mere inches away from him now, he could feel Gold's 'breast' touch his chest as he lifted his arms up and placed them around Silver's neck, looking him lustfully in the eyes, licking his lips once again. This took Silver's breath away. He couldn't think straight. His face was burning up, he tried to pull away, to save his dignity that he was trying so hard not to lose, but he couldn't move. Gold was so close he could feel his breath on his skin.

"Kiss me Silver..."

* * *

_Hmm i wonder, was Gold saying that as himself or was he still pretending to be Crystal? Perhaps a bit of both? We'll see, we'll see..._

_I hope this fic goes down well, i got the insparation from a dream i had one night actually and i woke up going "Kyaaaa~~~ heh heh *laughs evily*". Gold and Silver are such hotties ~3_


End file.
